Tortall's next top model
by pinkangel08
Summary: tortall's verison of americas next top model
1. Chapter 1

AN: any characters that I use belong to Tamora Pierce except for the one I make up!!

Tortall's Next Top Model

On the first season of Tortall's next top model 10 aspiring models fight there way through challenges and photo shoots to become Tortall's next top model in the end only one can be Tortall's next top model!!

Character List:

Host/ judge: Brittany (also a top model)

Judges: Buri

Raoul

Wyldon

Contestants: Keladry

Cleon

Neal

Dom

Yuki

Owen

Faleron

Joren

Roald

Daine


	2. Chapter 2

Tortall's next top model

Tortall's next top model

Week 1

10 contestants

Note: contestants file in to the judging room.

Brittany : The ten of you have made it this far but there still is a long way to crowning our first ever Tortall's next top model. Let me remind you of what the prizes are… a contract with one of Tortall top modeling agencies : tortall top models, and a 3 page spread in tortall teen magazine. Now let me introduce our judges… Miss Buri, Mr. Raoul, Mr. Wlydon.. and of course me. Now im sure you are all wondering what your first challenge and photo shoot will be … but you will have to wait till tomorrow.

Now get ready to move into your awesome apartment.

_Contestants move into apartment. Keladry, Yuki, and Daine deciede to be room mates. Cleon, and Neal are together… Dom and Faleron…Owen and Roald.. and Joren gets his own room._

_Next morning Keladry arrives first to the kitchen and sees a post card.. picks it up.. and…_

Keladry: hey everyone we have Brittany mail.

_Everyone runs downstairs. And begs her to read it out loud._

Kel: Meet at the training Yard for you first challenge.. wear comfortable clothing. Later will have first photo shoot and later you will be judged and one of you will be sent packing and 10 will become 9. Love Brittany.

_They get ready and set off to the training yard for their first challenge. When they get there they meet….._

Alanna: Hello everyone your first challenge is going to be posing and sword fighting at the same time. Now for the next 30 minutes you are going to practice this. And then will show me what you have learned then I will pick a winner.

_They Practice then each show what they learned and…_

Alanna: Now that you all have shown me what you learned.. I must say one of you can pose well and use a sword very well at the same time.. and the winner of the first challenge is Keladry… and you get 30 extra frames… and you can pick a friend right now who will get 25 extra frames.

Kel : ummm I pick Cleon.

_Brittany walks in to the training yard with Mr. Jay._

Brittany: This is Mr. Jay ( AN: by the way Mr. jay is an actually person but I couldn't think of anyone else to use so im using him.. so I don't own him.) he will be with you at all photo shoots directing you. Now for your first photo shoot you will have to pose like your fighting with a sword.. good luck I will see you tonight at the first elimination.

_Everyone gets there frames in…had to go threw makeup and hair and is dreading elimination where they might be sent packing._

Brittany: Welcome to the first elimination. When I call your name step up and we will look at your photo.. when we have looked at everyone's best shoot we will deliberate then call you back in were one of you will be sent packing.

_Each contestant is called up… now we go to deliberation._

Brittany: I think kel was one of the best she really didn't need the extra frames…

Brittany: I only have 9 photos in my hands so when I call your name please step up and get your picture and go to the right. Cleon… Keladry… your picture was amazing you didn't need the extra frames. Your still in the running for tortall's next top model… Dom… Neal.. Yuki… Roald… Faleron.. Diane.

Which leaves Owen and Joren… Joren you very good looking but you're not very good at posing I front of the camera and looks aren't everything you have to know how to make a picture work. Owen yours wasn't bad but could've been better.. who do we send someone who can improve or someone with good looks but cant work with a camera…. Owen we believe you can improve so you're still in the running for tortall's next top model. Joren im sorry but you're going home tonight.

Joren: im kind of surprised that im going home because im so good looking… but what ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Tortall's Next Top Model

Tortall's Next Top Model

Week 2

9 contestants

_Welcome to Tortall's next top model… last week we said good bye to joren .. Who will be eliminated this week on tortall's next top model??_

Yuki: hey everyone we have Brittany mail….. Good morning to my fab nine but at the end of elimination we say goodbye to one and become fantastic eight. So put on some comfy clothes and go to the training yards for your next challenge and photo shoot.

Alanna: Morning today's challenge is going to be riding horses.. but you also have to connect with your horse.

…. Alright the winner of today's challenge is…. Diane you really connect with your horse… and your prize is you get to pick two friends to go with you to a Fabulous party.

Diane: I pick Yuki and kel.

_Everyone goes through their photo shoots… now we go to elimination.._

Britt: hello everyone sadly tonight one more must be sent packing. Ill remind of what the winner gets a contract with tortall top models, and a 3 page spread in tortall teen magazine. Now you know are judges Buri, Rauol, and wyldon. Now when I call you name come up and well see your best photo.

I only have eight photos in my hands if you do not receive a photo you must go back to the apartment pack your things and go home tonight… keladry… Dom… Cleon… Faleron… Owen…. Roald… Yuki

Will Diane and neal please step forward… Diane you were our challenge winner you connected with the horse but it wasn't the best shot of you and to make it in the business you have to be able to do both… Neal you looked great but you didn't connect well with your horse… so who do we send home the girl who connected with the horse or the boy who had a decent shot. Neal you're still in the running for tortall's next top model… Diane were sorry but your journey ends here

Diane: im sad that im going home tonight because I really wanted this but im going to keep trying im not going to let this get me down and they were right I could've done better!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tortall's next top model

Tortall's next top model

Week 4

8 contestants

Yuki: We got Brittany mail. _Morning to the eight of you… get ready for today's challenge and photo shoot. And tonight one of you will be leaving us._

_Conversation of Keladry and Cleon: _

Cleon: Kel I think you are really pretty and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime??

_Keladry kisses Cleon_

Kel: does that answer anything??

Cleon: so you'll go out with me??

Kel: yep!!

_They leave for the challenge and photo shoot holding hands._

Alanna: Good morning.. todays workshop and challenge is dancing in partners!! Now the partners are as follows: Keladry and Cleon, Neal and Yuki, Dom and Roald, and owen and Faleron.

_The couples practice and work out a small routine to perform for alanna._

Alanna: now that I have watched all of you I have to say Neal and Yuki yours was the best you two really seemed to connect to each other well. Now you each get 20 extra shots. Now the second best couple who gets 10 extra shots is Kel and Cleon.

Mr. Jay: Hello everyone todays photo shoot is going to be with your partners from this morning you are going to have to pose like you're dancing in nice clothes like you are at a ball.

_The photo shoot happens now we catch up with Cleon and Kel having a romantic moment…dancing and kissing…_

Cleon: I love you

Kel: really I love you too.. I love you so much.. she kisses him.

Clean: really

Kel: yes silly why I wouldn't.. its hard not to!!

_Now we go to Elimination…_

Brittany: Eight of you stand before me and one will be leaving us tonight and seven will continue on their journey to become tortall's next top model. Now I will call you up in twos and we will check out your photo. Neal and Yuki lets start with you two because you were are challenge winners.

Brittany: wow im surprised you guys needed the extra frames today.. it was hard picking a picture.. you guys just didn't connect with each other in that many shoots.

Buri: I have to agree with her it just didn't cut it. I was disappointed in you guys.

Rauol: To be able to make it as a top model you have to work with others because you don't always pose by yourself so you have to be able to work with others well.

Wyldon: This is just one of the worst pictures I have seen so far in the competion. That's all I am going to say.

Brittany: all right up next is Dom and Roald… this was not bad but not one of the best tonight.

Buri: yeah just was bad but was not excellent it was like you didn't want to be partnered up.

Rauol: Even if you don't like the person you are with you try never to show it in the picture.

Wyldon: could have been better.

Brittany: up next is Owen and Faleron, Wow this is pretty good one of the best so far.

Buri: nice job you couldn't tell that you didn't want to work together at all.

Rauol: nice job dogs… nice job very well done.

Wyldon: one of the better tonight.. but could off been better.

Buri: what do you mean better it wasn't that bad.

Brittany: Ok you guys knock it off. And last but not least Keladry and Cleon.. This is the best picture of the night you guys connected with each other and with the camara… godd job.

Buri: what she said.. I love it!!

Rauol: great job!!

Wyldon: the best tonight you are lokking at top models right here because they know how to work well with others!!

Brittany: all right now that we have seen all of your photos we are going to discuss and make some decisions. And when I call you back one of you will be going home tonight.

_They exit the room now we go to the judges._

Brittany: all right who do we like and who do we not like??

Wyldon: Kel and Cleon were the best and then Neal and Yuki were not that great they were the worst.. they won extra frames and needed them badly there were not that many good shoots at all.

Rauol: I agree.

Buri: me too.

Brittany : so we have reached a decision?? Ok lets bring them back in.

_They come back into the room._

Brittany: Alright I only have seven photos in my hands so when I call your name come get your photo…. Keladry… you are still in the running for tortall's next top model… Cleon.. great job today keep it up your also still in the running for tortall's next top model…. Dom… Owen.. Faleron.. Roald…. Will Neal and Yuki Please step forward… I only have one picture in my hands.. You both did not do very well today and needed the extra frames.. in this business you have to be able to work well with others sometimes in photos.

_She pulls out photo which is blank…._

So I have decided to send both of you packing tonight

Yuki: I am sad that I am going home tonight I really wanted this so much.

Neal: How could they send me home so early because I am so good looking!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am not going to post any more chapters till I get some more reviews… who would you like to get booted off next

Author's Note: I am not going to post any more chapters till I get some more reviews… who would you like to get booted off next.. etc..thanks!!


End file.
